


These woods hold prisoners.

by CreatureFeature170



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Canon?? Lmao who's she??, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gore, ITS HOODIE NOT HOODY, M/M, NONE OF THIS IS CANON, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureFeature170/pseuds/CreatureFeature170
Summary: Enjoy this shit show of a story which doesn't follow any sort of canon whatsoever.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Original Character(s), Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta), Original Female Characters/Hoody/Masky
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh...tell me what y'all think.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a warehouse he couldn’t recognize. 

He swallowed heavily, eyes frantically darting around looking for a way out before he froze completely. Hearing two people coming closer. Daring to look up, he caught a glimpse of his captors before one of them grabbed his hair roughly, slamming his head onto the concrete ground. 

“Stay down” The one gripping onto him hissed harshly and he swallowed heavily, squeezing his eyes shut, “it’ll go quicker for you if you do what we say” 

“Who are you?” He asked shakily and the man holding him chuckled, 

“You won’t be needing our names” 

“Stop toying with him” The other person spoke, sounding bored, “we have another job to do may I remind you” 

The man could practically hear the eye roll in the one holding him’s voice, “Right right...you wanna do the honours?” 

“Yes, just so you don’t get all jittery again” 

The one holding him scoffed and jerked the man up so that he was facing the two of them. Both were wearing masks, one was white with black details and the other was black with bleached features. 

Both basically made the man piss himself. 

The white masked one handed the black masked one a crowbar and the man could hardly get a scream out before he was whacked in the head, falling once more to the floor and the crowbar came down on his head again and again until his head was nothing but mush. 

Hoodie looked over at Masky. The other was staring down at the body and Hoodie rolled his eyes behind his mask, 

“Come on” Hoodie said, wiping down the bar with a rag that was bloodier than the floor, “we still have that job” 

Masky seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, looking at Hoodie and nodding, 

“Lead the way then” 

Hoodie huffed and turned to run off, Masky following after him quickly, the two heading to the house they were directed towards and kneeling in some bushes so that they could spy in the windows. 

The two waited until all the lights in the house clicked off, Hoodie looking to Masky who nodded and the two headed to the house. Climbing in through a window and they slowly split up to look for the new prospect. 

Masky hoped this wouldn't be a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Lacy sighed, putting down her latest order and she stretched before getting up and starting to get ready for bed. 

Feeling like she was being watched, she turned towards the window. Nothing. She frowned a bit but shrugged it off, she’d been living alone for a while and it must’ve started getting to her. She should probably accept that invitation that her friend extended about a Halloween party. 

Yawning, Lacy climbed into bed and stared at the window. The breeze was making the soft curtains billow out gently and she watched them until she dozed off. 

~!~!~!~

Lacy woke up with a sharp pain in her abdomen. 

Whining a bit in pain, Lacy sat up a bit. Glancing down at her abdomen where she gasped in horror. 

There were stitches over where her kidney should have been. Touching them gently, Lacy hissed in pain before she heard something move. Moving maybe a bit too quickly, Lacy lunged over and turned the light on, flooding the room in light. 

The man stopped, his back was towards Lacy and she stared at him. The two seemed like in some kind of limbo, Lacy staring at him and him frozen. 

“Wh-Who are you?!” Lacy demanded, “turn around!” 

“...That’s not a good idea” A deep and demonic voice said, it sent chills down Lacy’s spine but she refused to be afraid in her own damn house, 

“You stole my kidney!!” She exclaimed and the man sighed, 

“It’s...complicated” 

“TURN AROUND” Lacy yelled and the man tensed before he turned around slowly. Lacy gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. 

The man wore a mask so she couldn’t see his face. It was a blue mask with...stuff dripping down it, she couldn’t see his eyes. She wondered if those soulless black pits were his eyes or if he simply had some sort of covering over them. 

He wore a blue hoodie that seemed to have a few blood smears, black pants and old, scuffy converse. Besides the mask, the blood and the fact he stole her fucking kidney, he looked almost like a normal man. 

“Wh...who are you?” Lacy asked, almost nervous to hear the answer. 

“...Call me EJ” He said, backing away from Lacy, “I’m...sorry ma’am” 

Before Lacy could have said another word, he’d jumped out of the window. Lacy went to get up but whimpered in pain again and laid down. She looked over at the side table and raised an eyebrow when she saw an ice pack. 

Taking it carefully, she placed it over her stitches gently with a wince. Looking over at her window nervously. She wouldn’t be going back to sleep. That was for damn sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon can suck my actual ass.

“My knees fuckin hurt” 

Hoodie looked over at Masky, rolling his eyes before looking back at the house, “You whine too much” 

“And you’re a bitch” Masky grumbled, flailing to keep his balance as Hoodie shoved him over. 

“Can you focus for maybe five fucking minutes?” Hoodie hissed and Masky rolled his eyes, 

“Yea yea...I’m focusing...look, she’s going to bed” 

Hoodie looked towards the house, nodding and offering a hand to Masky. The masked man grabbing his hand and standing up. The two slowly exiting the bushes they’d been hiding in and heading up to the woman's house. 

~!~!~!~

Alice’s eyes shot open. 

She had the strange feeling she was being watched. Slowly sitting up and turning a light on, she opened her mouth to scream when she saw the two men however one clamped a hand over her mouth. 

“Don’t scream” The masked man said, “we aren’t here to hurt you” 

Alice made a disbelieving squeak, eyes wide and petrified and the man stared at her from behind his white mask. 

“We won’t hurt you…” He said slowly, “I’m gonna remove my hand, and you won’t scream...or we will hurt you” 

Alice nodded slowly. The Masked Man removed his hand from her mouth and she sucked in a sharp breath, staring at the two of them. 

“Why...what do you want?” Alice asked, staring at the two nervously, the hooded man looked over at the masked man who chuckled, 

“More like what do you want?” 

“...I’m...not following” Alice said, the masked man just kept staring at her, 

“Well...Alice, my…” He glanced at the hooded man, “...colleague and I have a proposition for you”   
“What’s that?” Alice asked, deciding to not ask how the two knew her name. She felt like she wouldn’t like that answer. 

“Well first off, you want revenge...right?” 

Alice bit her lip, she knew what he was talking about, “How did you-” 

“It doesn’t matter” He said sharply then his voice went softer again, “now...you want help getting that revenge?” 

“I don’t even know who you two are” 

“I’m Hoodie” The hooded one said, gesturing to the masked man, “he’s Masky”

“Hoodie and Masky” Alice repeated, “...what do you mean by revenge?” 

Masky and Hoodie didn’t say anything. Hoodie pulled a large pocket knife from his jeans pocket and offered it to Alice who shakily took it, opening it up and staring at the blade. 

“I…” 

“We’ll give you some time” Masky said, ruffling her hair and walking back over to Hoodie who turned to look at her, 

“Think about it...we’ll be back in three days” 

Alice didn’t respond, just watched as Hoodie and Masky left. She stared back at the pocket knife and chucked it across the room like it had burnt her. Burrowing back under her covers and squeezing her eyes shut, her thoughts as she drifted off plagued by men in masks, knives and most disturbingly, dreams of revenge.


End file.
